1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to exercise devices and, more particularly, to a multi-functional and collapsible exercise device that can be assembled in a variety of configurations for facilitating a variety of targeted exercises.
2. Prior Art
Regular physical exercise is an important part of any healthy fitness routine, and also essential for maintaining and increasing an appropriate tone in one's muscular system. Taught, fit muscles provide a wide variety of both aesthetic and personal wellness benefits, helping to ensure that the bearer lives longer and enjoys life more. Achieving this muscle tautness, however, can be quite difficult for a regular person to undertake. While some muscles and muscle groups are relatively easy to isolate and effectively train, others are hard to focus on and tend to be ignored, even in most popular exercise routines.
Keeping the whole body in proper tune with itself can be both awkward and uncomfortable, and attempting to correctly work certain difficult groups of muscles without the appropriate equipment can be a surefire recipe for cramping and even injury. Good exercise equipment provides a solid frame against which the body can be worked with precision, targeting strength building to the clusters of muscle mass that need it the most, while avoiding dangerous trouble spots.
Of all the varied different groups of muscles in the body, the abdominal muscles are commonly considered the toughest to isolate and develop. Their unique position across the front of the stomach and bowels puts the abs constantly on display, making their shaping up and reformation a key fitness target of almost every personal exercise routine. Working one's abs is a serious endeavor, requiring considerable mechanical support to effectively target the majority of the exercise benefit on the ideal location of improvement. The natural impulse is to pull away to one side or the other, or to transfer some of the strain into the back, hips or legs. This type of deflecting during a workout can have serious consequences, exacerbating existing mobility conditions and occasioning the development of newer and more crippling ones. A new exercise routine, particularly one focusing on further developing such a sensitive area of the body as the abdominal cavity, should always be approved by one's personal physician before it is begun, and ideally should involve the use of specialized equipment to ensure it is being executed properly.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional and collapsible exercise device in order to overcome at least one shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a multi-functional and collapsible exercise device that can be assembled in a variety of configurations, is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for facilitating a variety of targeted exercises.